Konoha's ODSTs
by YourLocalWriter
Summary: What happens when the Ninjas of Konoha become ODSTs! On hold till I finish something new!
1. Chapter 1

Konoha's O.D.

Prolouge

Reach, Fort Suna 5.35 am.

In a dusty desert 150 miles off the coast of "New Alexandria", in a desert in the region of "New Fulena" (A/N yes I will be making up cities.) a pelican had just landed in "Fort Suna" and out came Sgt. Johnson along with a grey coloured O.D.S.T, and they were having a serious talk.

"Ok, Kakashi are you sure you want to make there marines ODSTs?" Asked a serious Johnson.

"Yes, now just hand me those files!" Shouted Kakashi.

Johnson sighed, he knew that these marines had lied about there age to get into the Corps. but they didn't worry about it, but making these teenagers ODSTs, they could die on their first mission.

Finally, he decided.

"Fine, but don't blame me if they all die..." Said Johnson handing Kakashi the files.

"Thank you." the ODST said.

"Oh and worry Johnson"

"Hm?"

"They won't die."

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I do not own Halo or Naruto they are owned by Bungie/343 Indestries and Masashi Kishimoto.

Konoha's O.D.

Reach, Fort Suna 09.00 am.

"Okay, lets look at these files..." thought Kakashi as he began to read.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki

Age: 16

Planet: Harvest

Description:

_"My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, I'm 16 and my standing rank is Corporal, I was born on Harvest, when I was 3 my parents were killed by a highly-skilled elite called the "Arbiter",_

"Heh, I see this kids done his homework." Joked Kakashi

_then the U.N.S.C and my godfather "Jiriya" found me and took me in then, I took place as a marine in the Harvest-Covernent War,_

Kakashi was shocked to see that this took place in one of the most vicious wars theres been.

_I managed to save a plotoon from two hunter, 12 grunts, 4 elites and some brutes with a spartan called Tsunade, then I got a letter from the UNSC saying if I wanted to be a O.D.S.T and I accepted._

Kakashi was grinning under his mask (which for some reason he wore).

"At least I got a good one."

He readed the next one.

Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 16

Planet: Earth

Description:

_My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I joined the corps and started training then I asked to join the "Helljumpers" and since I was in a high legion the "Uchiha" they let join._

Sakura Haruno

Age: 15

Planet: Harvest

Description:

_My name is Sakura Haruno, my mom was in the ODSTs so she asked Captain Keyes for me to join and he said yes so here I am!_

Kakashi then read the others and began to think.

"I'm gonna like this squad

Time Skip, next day 9.00 am

Naruto had just began walking through the hallway until he stopped at his destination, the meeting place where he met the other ODSTs.

He walked in to see other ODSTs, 1 was in black armour same with secondary, the next one was pink with green as the secondary, the next was grey with yellow as the secondary, then there was yellow with purple as the secondary, brown and red as the secondary, grey and red, brown and white, black and brown.

"Yo." Simply said Naruto.

"Hey, my names Kiba!" Said the Brown and White in a cheerful tone handing his hand out.

"Naruto." As he shaked Kiba's hand.

Then everyone greeted him apart from the black ODST,who was looking out the window.

Naruto had identified them all as Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shino and the mysterious one was Sasuke who Ino and Sakura had a crush on.

"Wait! Is that proper ODST armour!" Said a shocked Kiba. (A/N Like Halo 3 ODST armour.)

"Yep, they said I was good enough so they invited me."

Kiba was about to say he was stronger until Kakashi along with a full purple ODST came in.

Everyone saluted when they came in since they knew that Kakashi was a Captain but they didn't know the purple ODST.

Kakashi looked at the ODSTs then the the one next to him.

"Oh this is Anko, your new Drill Sargent." He said introducing "Anko".

Taking her helmet off she looked at the rookies with a devilish look which made them all shiver.

"Alright maggots this is the beginning of hell for you!" Shouted Anko.

Time Skip 1 month later, 26th June 2534 12.40pm.

All the rookies got along, Naruto and Sasuke were best friends but Ankos training was hell.

"ALRIGHT 6 LAPS ROUND THE FIELD ASAP!" Shouted Anko.

After finishing the last lap they all rested.

"Ok, thats enough but I have important news for you all!" Shouted Anko.

Everyone looked up when she "important".

"We have an important mission for you."

"A mission!" Said Naruto overexited.

"It may kill you."

Everyones eyes widened even Sasukes and Shinos.

"Meet me here at the hanger in 2 hours."

Everyone did what Anko said.

**Boys.**

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru went to their room.

"How troublesome." Moaned Shikamaru (as usual.).

"Oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask Naruto." Said Kiba

"Yeah?".

"Isn't your dad an admiral?" Replied Kiba.

"Yep!"

"Cool!" Said Kiba.

"Even I'm suprised." Said Sasuke.

"Anyway we should go get 1 hour rest or something." Said Naruto.

"Good idea." Replied Sasuke

**Girls.**

Unlike the boys who were ready for it, they started to get scared as soon as Anko said "die".

All Sakura was thinking was "Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts.".

Ino got up and shouted "THE BOYS ARE STRONG SO WHY CAN'T WE BE STRONG!".

All the other girls all shouted "YEAH! even Hinata did.

ANOTHER Time Skip (OMGBBQ) 2 HOURS LATER!

Every assemblied into their 3-man squad.

Anko called out their code-names.

"Fox"

"Here"

"Avenger"

"Here"

"Blossom"

"Here"

"Dog"

"Here"

"Bug"

"Here"

"Nightingale"

"H..here"

"Flower"

"Here"

"Clouds"

"Here..."

"Um..Food"

"*NOM Here NOM*"

Suddenly Anko turned to an older group of ODSTs.

"Huh?" Thought all the Rookies.

"Gunney"

"Here"

"Mickey"

"Here"

"Romeo"

"Here"

"Dutch"

"Here"

"Rookie"

An ODST with just the Main ODST colour put his hand up.

"Oh, yeah I forgot you'll be going with Gunney and his squad." Said an nervous Anko.

"Gunney, wanna tell 'um the mission." Said Mickey reminding Gunney."

"Alright, my name is Buck but just call me Gunney."

"The Covernent have found some strange "artifact" on "Cronkee", a planet in the "Unicorn" system, are mission is to investigate and not let the Covernent get it, ALRIGHT!"

"YES SIR!" Replied the ODSTs.

A pelican came down to Fort Suna and picked them all up.

(A/N Lame cliffhanger I know but anyway R&R


End file.
